Q
Q: Will you consider moving guild race before expeditions? A: After receiving players’ feedback on the guild fort time, we’re in discussion with the game developers to adjust the time. We will let you know ASAP when things are decided. Q: News on future class releases? A: As you’ve seen on our 3.27/28 content update, we’ve released the Mercedes class. We’re on schedule of releasing new classes and hoping to release more classes you like in the near future. Q: Can we have a roadmap like many other games on the intended release of new content? A: Great suggestion! We’ll keep you updated after more internal discussion with the MSM team and the developers. Q: Are any new expeditions coming out soon? For example, the Empress Cygnus and/or Chaos Horntail or Chaos Pink Bean? A: Yes! We’ll keep you updated on future teasers. Q: Why does it cost to change the skin color of your avatar? In the spirit of all inclusivity people shouldn’t have to pay extra to make their characters have the same skin color as them. Makes me feel so dissociated from my character when playing. A: Thanks for your opinion. We’re still thinking about what you asked and are looking into it. The starting Explorer class will have more customization options than other classes since the Cygnus Knights and hero classes come with unique character designs. Q: Will more Party Quests from MapleStory come to MSM? A: We do have a plan to suggest more PQs to the developers since that’s what make MapleStory M nostalgic. Q: Will there ever be quests with Crystals as the rewards? A: Nothing decided yet. However, we keep thinking of implementing some content that would offer Crystals by in-game play as well. Please stay tuned! Q: Can 7-day attendance Crystal package can stack with Daily Crystal package? A: Yes, the packages are different so they’re stackable. Q: What are your plans for player retention and new player acquisitions? Since launch, it seems like after every new update, there are more players quitting than players starting again. A: We do understand that there are players who come and go after learning that their favorite class is not available in game yet and sometimes update changes and/or class rebalances made are not in their favor. Our plan is to engage current and new players on our social media channels (Discord, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter) and keep them up to date with the MapleStory M as we’re working with the developers to keep improving the game. Q: Are there plans to make gold leaves have more meaning in the game such as revamping the shop with daily tickets or making rank up stones cheaper? A: Actually, improving the Gold leaf shop is one of our main tasks, which we’re actively discussing internally. We are thinking of populating the Gold Leaf shop with what you essentially needed and are also working on balancing it. We will let you know again as soon as possible! Q: Thoughts on removing the +16 Level Cap for Event Drops? I understand the reason behind not allowing higher levels farming weaker monsters (speed), but what’s the reason for limiting lower levels farming harder monsters? A: We are giving positive consideration to removing the upper cap of event item drops for further updates! Q: How will you make sf parties more efficient and improve the quality of life for training? Will you consider: Password protected parties, Making auto buff pets automatically buff party members that DON'T have the buff. A: As noted in advance, we are undergoing overall improvements on UI & UX convenience. We are working on Party hunt and in-game community activities, which we could give you more pleasing game experiences. Q: Will there be a rebalancing of weapons? Right now, jaihin out damages every other weapon class due to critical damage bonus. A: We also recognize this. We did weapon rebalancing with prior update, and will keep working on balancing works and of course won’t forget to include Jaihin. Q: Will Global MSM ever get emblem re-roll? A: Actually we’ve been thinking hard on this issue as we heard player voices on emblem reroll items. We’re now internally discussing this issue from its basic necessity to actual detail designs and systems. Q: Can you please implement search function in TS or allow us to sort items by eq lvl? Or perhaps let us purchase Owls like in the PC version A: We definitely could say we’ve been scratching our heads to improve TS function in general. We cannot say we can improve and update it with next update; however, we keep working on general game UI/UX improvements and we are happy to hear your ideas and reviews on it! Q: Will SF mobs ever drop more than just pink pots and normal fodders that clutter your inventory? Will bosses ever drop items like (exp buffs, shield scrolls, red cubes)? Small changes to the current drop system will help more f2p players progress and entice people to do more expeditions. A: It is already part of our game design to give additional benefits to Auto-battle users not only regarding SF field but also in general game play. Items you earned from the SF field are to set to give all players to grind them to enhance your gear. Balancing on overall gear system is under review as well – please stay tuned and look forward to our future update! Category:FAQ